


Almost word less

by Niverild



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niverild/pseuds/Niverild





	1. Chapter 1

Что вы обычно делаете, если на вас пристально смотрит какой-нибудь незнакомец? Отворачиваетесь, отводите взгляд, и всем видом игнорируете.  
Так вот настал момент, когда я несколько задолбался делать так. И решил, что буду смотреть конкретно этому человеку прямо в глаза, пока он сам не будет отводить их.  
Этот молодой человек проходит каждый день мимо моего дома. У меня рядом с домом стоит рабочая подсобка, где я чиню мотоциклы, чем и зарабатываю на хлеб.  
Он идет в районе четырех дня, уставший и замученный со школы. Обычно он плетется за одноклассниками, в одно ухо слушая плеер. Пару недель назад он выбрил себе виски и покрасил свои волосы в рыже-соломенный модный цвет. Я узнал его только оттого, что он снова буравил меня взглядом издалека. В тот день он был смурнее обычного и даже враждебно и обеспокоенно что-то во мне высматривал. Я решил его подбодрить и улыбнулся во все зубы, и поднял вверх большой палец, мол, круто, тебе идёт. Но он, вопреки моим надеждам, не воссиял улыбкой, а страшно, до клубничного цвета, покраснел и спрятал взгляд под длинными ресницами.  
А я, в свою очередь, тоже смутился и нахмурился. Обменялись настроениями, называется.  
Я не спеша проверял на чьём-то сузуки тормозные колодки, когда услышал за спиной первых школьников. Сердце ёкнуло, обдав меня волной жара. Я обернулся и стал искать среди них своего пацана. Я не совсем понимал, почему и зачем я это делал. Просто как-то приятно его видеть. Как он изучает меня. Это не неприятно. Может быть, ему интересны мотоциклы? Почему бы нет. Вон волосы обкромсал, небось, и ветер дорожной пыли его привлекает...  
А вот и он. Идёт поодаль, оба уха в плеере. Пиджак расстегнут. Губа разбита. Подрался что ли?..  
Он безошибочно ловит мой взгляд, и некоторое время мы ведем диалог без слов. Я встревоженно изгибаю брови. Он поджимает губу в виноватой гримасе. Я долго моргаю и чуть улыбаюсь, мол, у всех бывает, парень. подмигиваю ему. А он опускает глаза и прикусывает губу.. Облизывается и снова смотрит мне в глаза, начиная другой диалог. До этого такое я пробовал только с женщинами. Когда так решительно и прямо смотрят вглубь. И предлагают. Страстно и скрытно предлагают себя. Скрытно, и в то же время в лоб. И я не знал, что мне делать. Он замедлил шаг, цепляясь ладонью за ограду моего двора. Мне казалось, что в этой апрельской жаре, под этой рассыпучей сакурой, нет в мире и никогда не было человека более соблазнительного, чем этот подросток с оленьими глазами и чуть полной нижней губой.. С этой сумкой через плечо.. который ссутулившись ненавязчиво мерил своими длинными пальцами ограду.. Медленно идя, проходя мимо, оставляя меня решать, оставляя финальный шаг мне, как взрослому, как мужчине, который примет на себя этот смертный грех.  
Я очнулся от наваждения, когда он скрылся за поворотом, обернувшись напоследок, и как будто кивнув мне, но будто смахнув челку со лба. Какой демон меня попутал до таких идей и образов? В паху ломило и горело. В горле пересохло. А перед глазами всё ещё был этот мальчишка.  
Я прошелся до автомата с холодными напитками и выдул полную банку зеленого чая. Полегчало. Для начала перечислим факты. Этот пацан точно что-то от меня хочет, потому что пялится на меня неотрывно. А всё остальное - это плоды больного нетраханного разума. Значит, нужно его пригласить познакомиться. Да, познакомиться с ним будет лучше всего. Узнать его поближе. У него явно проблемы какие-то. Может, ему помочь как-то. Научить его с мотоциклами возиться. Подросткам очень важно иметь опыт практической работы.  
Главное - не испугать его. А то вот сам оброс бородой уже общипанной. И волосы сальные. И грязный весь вечно, прокуренный. Завтра, если он пойдёт, подзову его, предложу чайку. Спрошу, не торопится ли куда. Уроков много ли задали. Мама-папа не заволнуются, если он тут немного после школы потусует?  
На следующий день он шел с одноклассниками и весело о чем-то болтал. Я постеснялся его беспокоить... Как-то показалось неудобным отвлекать его от и без того редкого радостного общения со сверстниками.  
Он мельком полоснул по мне взглядом, попытавшись спрятать разверзшуюся улыбку, и покраснел. Но он больше не посмотрел на меня и ушел вместе с друзьями за угол.  
Я разочарованно осел. Внутри что-то болталось. Из порванной надежды и растерянности.  
Одернув себя, я вернулся в дом и сел за бухгалтерию. Что это было? И я отгонял от себя любой из возникавших ответов на этот вопрос.  
Но на следующее утро я проснулся в липком поту и с мокрыми трусами. От спермы. Мне снилось, что я целую его. Этого паренька. Целуюсь с ним, как школьница-девственница, самозабвенно и жадно. Так, что трясутся колени и не хватает дыхания.  
Господи, взмолился я, что за напасть в сорок три года? Я долго не мог встать от того, что сердце заходилось, как перед инфарктом. От одного воспоминания, как звучало его дыхание во сне, и какие на ощупь были эти губы, меня раздирало чудовищное неудовлетворенное желание, и совесть бензопилой резала моё сознание. Может, не выходить сегодня на улицу? Или вобще забор сменить на сплошной? Я же могу... и всё испортить.  
Но едва я немного пришел в себя, я убедился, что еще в своём уме. Я не гей, не педераст, и вобще на мальчишку мне по большому счёту плевать. Просто снова прекращу на него внимание обращать. Врублю плеер. И пропущу всю школоту сегодня.  
Как же мне было плохо вечером!  
Без его внимания я почувствовал себя брошенным. И я усиленно убеждал себя в том, что его внимание - это всего лишь иллюзия и моя воспаленная фантазия. Просто давно не отдыхал. Давно не было женщины. Давно с друзьями не общался. Совсем заработался.  
С плеером я и правда мог убедить себя, что пацан не проходит мимо и не смотрит на меня. Всё. Не было оленьих глаз. Не было сладостного томления в предвкушении чего-то свежего и захватывающего. Я один. Один, как всегда был и буду. И мне так отлично.  
Так прошло еще несколько дней. Сакура почти осыпалась. Вылезала зелень. Юная и хрупкая, но всё же сильнее лепесков непостоянной сакуры. Я, почти полностью забывшись в музыке, пошел купить воды и что-нибудь на вечер.  
Подходя к автоматам, я почувствовал что-то… знакомое... взгляд.  
Я поднял глаза и увидел моего мальчишку, стоявшего у автомата. Его банка уже упала, а он всё смотрел на меня, застыв с каким-то недоверием на лице. Я растерялся. На меня напало что-то жаркое и смутительное. Мне было стыдно, что я игнорировал его. И стыдно за свои штаны в машинном масле. И за свою потную майку двухдневного трудового срока годности. И что руки грязные. Потому что хочется его ... потрогать. А стыдно. Он ребенок. Мальчик. Мне в сыновья годится. А я хочу потрогать. И мне страшно. Что я это сделаю. Стоял я так весь красный, как мак, и молился, чтобы он перестал. Перестал смотреть на меня с такой кислинкой и упречинкой. Перестал мелькать перед глазами. Перестал соблазнять меня. Даже бессознательно. Он вдруг смущенно усмехнулся и жестом пригласил меня к автомату, отступив на шаг. Я ошалело собирал мысли в кучку. Что я здесь делаю? Он за спиной стоит. Он на меня смотрит. Сейчас я ткну в чай, и он что-то обо мне узнает. Что я люблю холодный зеленый чай, например.  
Я собрался с духом и, быстро взяв сдачу и чай, споро пошел обратно домой. Но за собой я будто слышал его шаги. Мне, наверное, хотелось, чтобы он за мной пошел. И в то же время я убеждал себя, что он не пойдет за мной. Зачем бы ему таскаться за дядькой? И мне было стремно обернуться и рассеять очередное наваждение. Сладкое томление разливалось по телу, и сердце колотилось как в припадке. Совершенно не хотелось убеждать себя в том, что жизнь прошла, и такие чувства мне испытывать не положено. Что у них нет будущего. Что это всё обманно... и бесполезно. Я вобще не хотел ни о чем размышлять. Просто бездумно ворвался за калитку. И не смог захлопнуть её за собой. Школьник проворно вскочил внутрь и встал топором сразу у входа.  
Я открыл рот что-то спросить, но в голове оказалось супер пусто. Я смотрел на него, зардевшегося и вперившего взгляд в носки своих ботинок. И я захлебывался от волнения и желания. Он так близко. Так близко, что я могу увидеть прыщики у него на раздраженном бритвой подбородке. Его свежая кожа, полная весны и невинности, манила меня. Я чуть не сошел с ума там же. Эти волосики, которые шебуршит ветерок, их так хочется потрепать.. и понюхать... Я отсюда чувствую этот юношеский запах чего-то немолочного, чего-то несладкого, недетского... волнующего и страстного.  
Он поднял на меня глаза, полные слез напряжения, и я в ужасе отшатнулся. Нет, нет, нет, я не сделаю этого. Я сделал два шага назад, развернулся и, подпрыгивая от нервоза, пошел в дом. В ушах шумело.  
Я встал в проходе на крыльце, перебирая ключи. Как вдруг почувствовал прикосновение. Как будто в меня запулил молнией сам древнегреческий Зевс. Меня пронзило, и я чуть не обмяк там же. Но прикосновение усилилось... и вот меня нежно и трепетно обняли. Мальчик мой, что ты со мной делаешь! Я сейчас сойду с ума. Кто же будет чинить байки отчаянным волкам пригорных дорог? На кого ты будешь смотреть после школы?  
А он не останавливался и продолжал щупать меня через майку. Его не смущал ни пот, ни грязь. Он крепко и жадно трогал мой пресс. Почти беспорядочно выбирая траекторию. Я скрипел зубами, сдерживаясь из последних сил. Я смотрел на его пальчики, и подыхал от желания расцеловать их. Развернуться и съесть его.  
Он вздохнул, почти простонал, и прильнул ко мне. Я вздрогнул всем телом. И почувствовал-увидел, как его блудливая ладошка накрыла мой вздыбленный член.  
\- Н..не надо, - выдохнул я в отчаянии, но пацан не послушался, только крепче обхватил член, отчего у меня потемнело в глазах. Какой ужас, какой кошмар как вобще такое возможно, что я.. меня..  
Мальчишка обхватил меня, как лиана, как будто он был со всех сторон. Он нерешительно, но крепко тискал мой член и лапал мою грудь в поисках сосков, а я бедром ощущал его, как он вжимался в меня...  
И тут я сдался. Я резко вырвался из его объятий и прижал его к двери. И стал целовать. Я раздвинул ему ноги коленом, не прекращая поедать его. Смущенный язычок не находил себе формы под моим напором. Безумный, туманный от нежности взгляд сфокусировался на моём рту, и тонкие руки, как тиски, оцепляли мою шею. Это было прекрасно, это было ужасно, и так долгожданно, что я забыл обо всём мире на свете. Передо мной был мальчишка, который меня любил, а я любил этого мальчишку, как в первый раз в жизни со страхом и восторгом новизны.  
Только не пугайся. Только не отпускай меня. Только не убегай.  
Я стал расстегивать его рубашку. Он запустил мне руки под майку. Я дернулся и зарычал. Мне нужна смазка. Мне срочно нужна смазка. Слава богу в кармане я всегда держу вазелин, потому что руки сушит от рабочих перчаток. Вазелин, то, что нужно. Только не пугайся, мой малыш. Только не трусь. Я всё сделаю хорошо.  
Легко расстегнув его брючки, я спустил их вместе с трусами. Заглянул ему в лицо, не боится ли? Но его приоткрытый рот и жадно сверкающие глаза дали мне разрешение. Я набрал на пальцы более менее чистой левой руки почти всю баночку и прилип к его губам, дыша ему в нос. Он задрожал. Его начала бить такая сильная дрожь, что мне показалось, что он кончил. Но когда мальчик сладко заныл, переставляя ноги, скованные опущенными брючками, мне стало невыносимо. Я припал к его чуть солоноватой нежной шее, будто уцепился за спасательный круг. И приставил вазелин к его анусу. Он пульсировал, то ли от страха, то ли от предвкушения. Я развернул его к себе спиной и чуть надавил.  
\- Мммм... - он выгнулся в пояснице как кошка.  
\- Ха... - я просунул указательный в твердую плотность его анала. Мальчик часто дышал, но ни капельки не сопротивлялся. Я позволил себе полностью на него навалиться. Он держался за стенку и вздрагивал от моих поцелуев за ушком. Моя правая нерешительно обхватывала его животик, такой беззащитно втянутый и напряженный. Когда я вставил ему еще один палец, он вдруг оторвался одной рукой от двери и схватил меня за яйца. Но так схватил... что у меня всё подпрыгнуло. Не больно, не слишком аккуратно. Его пальчики торопливо шарили вокруг ширинки. Я раздвигал его анус и чувствовал его нетерпение. Маленький, чудный мальчишка. Сейчас я тебя съем. Самый вкусный на свете. Самый очаровательный человечек.  
Он наконец сквозь стоны и всхлипы и всхлюпы расстегнул мне джинсы и достал мой перевозбужденный агрегат.  
\- Оооох… - взвыл низким голосом он, осознавая мои размеры. Мы в две руки обмазали остатками вазелина мне член и также в две руки направили его в истомившееся лоно.  
Изо всех сил отмаргиваясь и дыша как можно глубже и спокойнее, я толкнул бедрами. Раздался тихий сдавленный всхлип.  
\- Тщ…тщ... - я погладил его по плечу и начал целовать, - Давай сам.. как ты хочешь... пусть всё будет, как ты хочешь...  
Он вздрогнул и страстно подался на мой член, разрываемый желанием. Я гладил его по плечам и бедрам, а он с отчаянием осваивал сантиметр за сантиметром.  
\- Двигайся, - послышался мне шепот, - Пожалуйста...двигайся ...  
Я воткнулся носом в его крашеную макушку и стал выполнять приказ моего мальчика. Двигался я размеренно, и через пару движений его узкий вход приспособился к этому ритму, и я позволил себе резкие хлопки об его аккуратный кругленький зад.  
\- Ха…ха… ха…- он отзывался на каждое движение жадным ахом. Его ногти крепко впивались в мои бедра. Он вдруг стал двигаться мне навстречу. Я задыхался в предоргазменном восторге. Я мял его талию и хватался за его тонкие плечики, и вскоре его сильно задергало в финальном кайфе. Он взвыл и не  
прекращал несдержанно ахать, пока я яростно вдалбливал свой член в его сжимающийся анус. Когда-то тогда и меня накрыла волна нашего общего оргазма, и я с упоением испустился в его задний проход, позволяя сперме изливаться на его брюки, на пол, на его трусы, на мои кеды…  
Мы долго приходили в себя. Тискались, улыбались, и не стремились разлучать наши тела. На душе было так тепло и красиво, что казалось, вот и всё, вот я и в раю, наконец-то. И вот он, тот человек, которого мне всегда не хватало, в моих объятьях, и счастлив от этого, и я тоже счастлив.  
Потом мы услышали скрип соседней двери, и испуганно впопыхах стали застегиваться, и я быстро нашел ключ к двери.  
Разувшись, я побежал на кухню, сварить нам чай, а пацану кивнул на ванную.  
Он вернулся, замотанный в полотенце, смущаясь, потряс своими вещами, мол, совсем запачкались. Я усмехнулся, и поставил перед ним телефон.  
\- Алло, тётя? Да, это Рен. Я сегодня у друга переночую, хорошо? Да, родители его дома. Да, на завтра всё есть и домашку тоже сделал. Угу. Пока.  
Я сидел перед ним в сладкой оторопи и перебирал в голове и на языке возможные иероглифы его имени.  
\- А меня зовут Тетсуя. Тетсуя Амекава. Мне.. 43.  
Я вдруг засмеялся и обхватил голову руками, спрятав глаза. Внутри разверзлась пропасть ужаса. Я всё испортил. Всё-таки не удержался…  
\- А мне..э..  
\- Можешь не врать. Я на пропуске вижу твой класс. 12-13?  
\- Последнее.  
\- Можешь не врать.  
Он фыркнул.  
\- Да чего уж. Не вру и так.  
\- И что будем делать? Ты же не сдашь меня в полицию?  
Я всё еще истерично посмеивался, хотя в пору было реветь и просить пощады.  
\- А чего тут делать-то, - озадаченно пробормотал мальчишка, - Ты расслабься. Нас с тобой ждёт только счастье.  
Я закрыл глаза руками и почувствовал, как лицо само морщится в тщетной попытке сдержать слёзы.


	2. Chapter 2

Таким дураком я себя не ощущал никогда в жизни.  
Моё утро начиналось с зарядки, зеленого чая и вспоминания алгебры. Первая половина дня проходила в сосредоточении на работе, ибо часы на руке уже замозоливались от того, сколько раз я на них смотрел. Надо было чем-то капитально занимать мозг. А затем шли школьники. Я со всех ног бежал мыться. Потому что Рен шел специально последним, поодаль ото всех, чтобы никто не заметил, что он ко мне во двор заходит.  
Я его никогда не встречал, хотя желание выбежать навстречу и повеситься на шею постоянно меня смущало. Что я, собачка какая или девчушка, у которой батя из командировки вернулся? Но нельзя было высовываться. Потому что, когда Рен приходил на кухню, уже разувшись и помыв руки, мы, не глядя друг другу в глаза, ныряли в бесконечные поцелуи. А если б глядели – наверное, синяков бы была тьма, так ноги подгибались.  
Это было невероятно. Крышу рвало с такой силой, что напоминания о разнице в возрасте и прочих приличиях казались какой-то отдаленной, не касающейся темы, не до конца изученной наукой. Я совершенно не мог уместить в голове этого парня. Он был настолько невинен, насколько бывают люди в 13. И в то же время он был эрудирован и начитан до того, что порой ставил меня в тупик своими высказываниями и выводами, и мне было опять кошмарно стыдно.  
Он не умел целоваться абсолютно. Или умел, и всё забывал под моим напором. Эта неуклюжесть в его исполнении отнюдь не разочаровывала, а подогревала моё возбуждение до того, что голова кружилась при закрытых глазах.  
Рен, конечно, как я и подозревал, был дерзким маленьким хамом, готовым ко всем приключениям в этой жизни, начиная с секса с незнакомым мужчиной, заканчивая взломом правительственных сайтов. Мне порой казалось, что боги свели нас именно во имя сюдо. Чтобы он возродил во мне жажду к жизни...А я научил его продуктивно использовать свою активность.  
Я ничего не запрещал ему. Говорил своё мнение, и что его личный выбор рисковать. Рассказал ему про то, что будь я маньяком-педофилом с альтернативными познаниями, о том как следует обращаться со смельчаками вроде него, он бы, наверное, валялся бы в больнице с какой-нибудь ужасной болезнью и травмами. Рен очень долго осмысливал это. И на следующий день прекратил свои изыскания по взлому очередного сайта, объяснив это тем, что, скорей всего, его везение могло исчерпать себя на мне. И тут же поразил меня еще одним мудрым выводом о том, что так хорошо, что жизнь его приоритеты уже расписала, и что любовь, несомненно, ценнее, чем взлом сайта. Я усмехнулся и сказал, что, а если бы он в результате этого взлома познакомился с какой-нибудь шикарной девушкой, и у них были бы детки?.. В общем, после этого мы страшно поругались на высокие темы, и мне пришлось три дня подряд мастерить бумажные самолётики, чтобы кидаться ими в него через забор, чтобы он улыбнулся и простил меня.  
Тогда он пришел на четвертый день, молча заварил кувшин чая, и приказал – да, именно приказал, - мне верить в любовь и в добро и свет, а иначе всё без толку. И чтоб никаких «почему» и «зачем», а то он уйдет и никогда больше не вернется. Он сказал еще, что в интернете начитался всяких историй и понял для себя одно - что когда взрослеешь, важно не растерять веру в лучшее. А то дерьма вечно огребаешь в пропорциональных количествах, а вот то, что помогает очиститься - это именно вера. И если я своим пессимизмом буду его заражать, то из него выйдет ужасный человек.  
Я долго виновато молчал, вздыхал и понимал, что меня отругали за дело. Как котенка отругали. Потом Рен добавил, что если я буду себя вести так, что типо я взрослый, а ты – нет, и «когда вырастешь – поймешь», он будет называть меня папочкой и секса у нас не будет. Я рассмеялся и прижал его к себе, вдыхая взвинчивающий нервы запах его одежды. Рен запустил мне пальцы в волосы и медленно спустился к шее, отчего меня взяли восторженные мурашки. В наш первый раз всё уже было определено. Я набрасываюсь на него только по команде. Он в курсе всех анатомических штучек. Этого я до сих пор не умещу в голове: сам-то я в его возрасте в трансформеров играл. А не по гей-сайтам лазил. С другой стороны у меня вобще с Реном возникало ощущение, что я по-настоящему за всю жизнь и не влюблялся даже, и Рен у меня первый опыт, можно сказать. Первый опыт схождения с ума по человеку, первый опыт искреннего восторга и беспредельного внимания к конкретной персоне. Я никогда раньше не был так поглощен одним-единственным человеком, чтобы он занимал мой мозг всё, абсолютно всё время, вытесняя работу, дом, семью, друзей, хобби, и вообще, наверное, даже меня самого. Зачем я утром делаю зарядку? А чтобы не толстеть - не дай бог Рен заметит. Зачем я курить пытаюсь бросить? А чтобы Рен не морщился от дыма. Зачем я алгебру вспоминаю? А потому что у моего мальчишки с ней нелады, и я хочу помочь.  
И в то же время наш секс был совсем другим, нежели наш первый раз. Как заразительно было это ощущение, что вечность впереди! И не хотелось быстрее и скорее, и невозможно было делать это торопливо, хотя я смутно чуял, что это смакование кое-чем чревато. Например, Рен постоянно врал тете насчет своих похождений ко мне. То клуб у него компьютерный вайфай в город пошел ловить. То друзья на великах покататься пригласили. То еще какая-нибудь непроверяемая фигня. Тетя, конечно, рада была, что Рен рекордное время уже не дрался. Но знала бы она, чем он вместо этого занимался!  
За темными задернутыми шторами мы порой еще засветло начинали творить такое, что мне даже и не мечталось. Рен никогда не раздевался сам. Он, наоборот, стеснялся полной наготы. Но когда мы оба, уже забывая обо всём, в сладкой истоме прижимали друг друга, целуясь опухшими губами и боясь трогать члены - а вдруг взорвутся! - он однажды позволил мне себя вылизать. Я начал с висков и продолжил за ушком, отчего Рен воткнул в меня свои когти и начал лепетать что-то типо «не надо, прекрати». Я усмехнулся и нежно взял его за запястья. Шепнул, чтобы не сдерживался и позволил мне насладиться собой в полной мере. Он раскраснелся пуще прежнего и, закрыв глаза, откинулся на подушки. Я продолжил его зацеловывать и вылизывать, балдея от мягкости и упругости кожи под языком, и чуть не кончая дистанционно от его стонов. А когда я добрался до его пушистого лобка, он боднул меня своим перенапряженным членом и облил семенем секундой спустя, вздрагивая и охая, и суча коленками об мои плечи. У меня тогда в глазах потемнело. Помню, что когда Рен отошел и увидел, как я капаю слюной, ошалело моргаю, и комкаю его руки, он сначала испугался, а потом мягко, словно я был плюшевый, перевернул меня на спину и взял мой член в свои теплые ладошки. Помню еще, что он зажал мне рот рукой, потому что я того и гляди был готов во что-нибудь вгрызться или заорать как раненый мамонт.  
Рен признался мне, как фантазировал обо мне до нашего знакомства. Оказывается он как-то раз уже почти год назад увидел, как я обливаюсь водой на жаре. И майка прилипла к телу. И стали видны мои рельефы. И я такой был весь распаренный, немного румяный и сонный. Тогда-то у Рена и проснулись  
мужские инстинкты, как бы это не было смешно. Он множество раз представлял, как будет целовать меня в шею сзади, и вот это его заводило больше всего. После этого откровения он с детской непосредственностью лег всем своим невесомым телом мне на грудь и, задрав пятки к потолку и целуя мне обросший щетиной подбородок, объявил, что обязательно вырастит себе такой же член, как у меня, и покажет мне все прелести анального секса. Я рассмеялся, а потом щелкнул его по носу, обозвал геронтофилом. Он этого слова не знал, а когда узнал, и мне пришлось объяснять ему, что ему еще лет десять член наращивать, а я за это время уже состарюсь и помру от какой-нибудь незадачи ... Короче, мы снова поругались на высокие темы, и я просил у него прощения еще неделю разными способами: смсками, устными сообщениями на телефоне, даже в аську писал, что я пессимистичный дурак, и вернись ко мне, пожалуйста. В этот раз Рен поугрожал мне, что будет звать меня не «Тетсуя-сан», а «Амекава-сан», бишь по фамилии, или и вовсе стариком обзывать начнет, и взял с меня обещание исправно ходить по врачам и следить за своим здоровьем, и ничего от него не скрывать во избежание упомянутых мною незадач.  
На этом фоне то, что я делал с ним уроки, учил его водить и чинить мотоцикл, завязывать галстук, следить за речью и чистотой одежды и обуви, а также учил его готовить, и всячески ободрял его к безалкогольной юности, просто терялось. Всё равно выходило, что главному, самому важному, как раз-таки он меня учил. А его, в свою очередь, мать. Которая, правда, померла пару лет назад. Но очень славного мальчика уже успела на свете оставить.  
Мы отметили его днюху, набухавшись в ужасные щи, благо что было лето, и занятий не было. Это было первым моментом, когда мы дозволили себе слишком много недопустимого. Я провел пацана в бар и познакомил со своими друзьями-байкерами. Они пришли в восторги от мелкого шкоды и давай его спаивать. В итоге я весь вечер бегал за Реном и таскал ему минералки, чтоб разбавлялось. А потом мы поехали домой. Мальчишка на удивление хорошо переносил спиртное и вел себя прилично. Но как только мы оказались за дверью моего дома ...  
\- Тетсуя-сан... -томно промямлила пьяная мелочь,- а ты... хочешь меня, правда?  
Я залился краской и пробурчал, что, конечно, всегда и везде.  
\- А почему ты меня хочешь? Потому что я маленький и невинный? И у меня свежая кожа?  
Он разувался, и его качало как ваньку встаньку.  
\- Нет, Рен. Мне кажется, я тебя хочу просто так. Будь ты мой сверстник, я бы тебя тоже хотел.  
\- Значит, ты не разлюбишь меня когда я вырасту?!  
\- Сначала вырасти...а там посмотрим...  
\- Фу, Тетчан, ты грубиян!  
Он махнул на меня рукой, и его повело вслед за взмахом, и я вынужден был его поймать.  
\- Рен, так пить нельзя.  
\- А как можно?  
\- А можно в меру.  
\- А в меру это когда?  
\- Ну, вот за пару бутылок пива до этого было еще терпимо.  
\- Мммм... - многосмысленно протянул пацан, усваивая информацию.  
Я допер его до кровати, и он начал раздеваться, кидаясь вещами в меня. А когда полностью разделся, встал раком ко мне и прям так запустил себе в анус сразу три пальца. Я так обалдел, что раскрывши рот просмотрел целых полминуты на этот беспредел, а потом спохватился:  
\- Рен, ты руки мыл??  
\- Нннетт?  
\- Так какого фига ты грязными лапами в задницу лезешь!  
И я погнал его мыться.  
Но когда мы вернулись после душа в постель, безобразие продолжилось. Рен смеялся, говорил, что я очень нелепо выгляжу, когда удивляюсь, и просил меня рассказать, что я чувствую, когда его трахаю.  
Я, дурак, и начал рассказывать. Что обожаю, когда он беспомощно ноет и хнычет от возбуждения и незнания, что с этим делать. Обожаю доводить его до дрожи. До безумия люблю его член и яички, что они ужасно нежные и милые, и что меня от этого плющит, как камбалу. На этом сравнении Рен ржал конем минут десять, представляя меня камбалой. Пришлось его защекотать и затискать. И потом он, утирая слезки, спросил «А еще?».  
Я уложил его на лопатки и навис над ним. Посмотрел ему в глаза. Большие, оленьи, создающие ложное впечатление наивности. Лизнул его в губы и прижался щекой к виску. И начал шептать и делать.  
Я говорил, что люблю смаковать его. Медленно обводить ногтем вокруг соска, пока он не затвердеет. Вот так... Едва касаясь живота, пробежаться до паха, чтобы кожа напряглась мурашками. Раздвинуть ему ноги как можно шире. Он смущенно усмехнулся, и сказал, что его это страшно возбуждает, когда я именно вот так делаю. Коленом ли, руками ли. Поза, когда он полностью передо мной раскрыт, доставляет ощущение полной принадлежности друг другу. Я обласкал ему грудь и продолжил спускаться. Рассказывая. Повернул его на живот и заставил приподнять зад.  
\- Еще мне ... понравилось, как ты предлагался мне сегодня. Сразу три пальчика, каков чертенок.  
Рен всхихикнул и вдрогнул от моих прикосновений. Я, чуть дыша, приблизился лицом к его попке. Сглотнув всухую, продолжил рассказывать. Как мне нравится его дырочка. Какая она плотненькая и розовенькая. И что мне ужасно нравится его повышенная для его возраста волосатость везде - и на личике, и внизу. И то, что его анус обрамлен пушком, мне тоже до дрожи нравится. Он смущался и говорил, что я грязный развратник, а я отшучивался, что, мол, ты ж сам заказал такой рассказ. И тогда он хихикнул и попросил рассказать еще. Я налил на пальцы смазки и заботливо очертил круг вокруг его дырочки. Она стала пульсировать и сжиматься, и Рен запыхтел, а потом расслабился. Я пробормотал, что именно вот так я и люблю больше всего делать с ним. Чтобы он томился. И я томился. И оттягивать момент близости...  
\- А ...твой член..  
\- М?  
\- Не болит?  
\- Э...,- я закрыл глаза и сжал губы,- Болит.  
Рен облегченно усмехнулся.  
\- И у меня... там ... ноет... тебя ждёт.  
Я потёк.  
\- А .. мне нравится, когда... твой член... вот так вот колышется. И из него капает... - проговорил громким шепотом малыш, и я ответил ему стоном.  
И сказал ему, что больше не могу сдерживаться. Он кивнул и прилёг грудью на подушку, оттопыривая зад. Дырочка призывно хлюпнула, активней пульсируя. Я продолжил озвучивать свои движения. Я обожаю, когда ты разводишь свои мягкие полушария попки в стороны. И до безумия люблю сначала потереть твой сладкий вход головкой своего члена. Я знаю, что тебе это тоже нравится. Ты начинаешь дрожать и стонать, и пытаешься ловить своей дырочкой мой член. Люблю немного надавить и заставить стенки твоего лона снова в бешеном ритме сокращаться. Прочувствовать упругость, ждущую меня. Прочувствовать напряжение. И жар. Две противоположные силы в одном месте. Жар манит меня и затягивает сиропной мягкостью. А напряжение выталкивает и не даёт мне двигаться. Тебе 14, ты еще не до конца вырос. Ты узкобедрый, стройный мальчишка. Проникнуть в твоё анальное отверстие - это почти что разорвать тебя пополам. Особенно моим осадным тараном. И тем не менее твоя жажда и страсть помогают твоем телу принять меня. Это ужасно смотрится. Ужасно эротично и жестоко. Я буквально натягиваю тебя, как перчатку рука. Протыкаю первый барьер, который нещадно давит и пожимает меня. Хочу кончить. Уздечка натянута на мышцы твоего ануса. Ты дрожишь всем телом и не переставая воешь. Воешь тем сладким и милым хриплым голосом, наполовину сломанным первыми скачками тестостерона. Задыхаешься и всхлипываешь, когда я предпринимаю попытку продвинуться дальше. Не говоришь мне подождать или вытащить. Тебе, наверное, всегда вначале больно. Но ничего. Сейчас я протолкнусь туда, в мягчайшую горячую плотность, и мы забудем обо всём в потоке наслаждения. И нас не остановить. Твои плечи лоснятся от пота, пот стекает вдоль твоих изящных тонких бедер. Я очень хочу хлопнуть тебя по попке. Но ты сожмешься тогда и вытолкнешь меня. Я чуть наклоняюсь, ухватившись за косточки твоих бедер, и сильно вгоняю в тебя свой член. Ты почти кричишь, но я слышу, что это не боль, а наслаждение. Рен, милый мой мальчик. Рен. Я чуть не кончаю и задыхаюсь, и боюсь двигаться, а твоё тело вышло из твоего контроля и ходит ходуном: дрожат колени, крепко спазмирует анус, нечленораздельные звуки в подушку сливаются в нежный оркестр кайфа. Я люблю без презерватива. Я знаю, что и тебе нравится ощущать моё теплое семя глубоко в себе. Я знаю, что если еще немного промедлю, ты начнешь просить меня двигаться. Маленький постельный болтун. Поэтому, чтобы не кончить раньше времени от твоих просьб, я начинаю толкаться внутрь. И повторяю это много раз. Много раз почти полностью выхожу, с надрывом возвращаюсь обратно в скользкую теплоту. Я поглощен.  
Смотрю на твою макушку, на твои пальчики, сжимающие подушку. Слежу за капельками пота. Слушаю звуки: стоны, влажное трение наших тел. И ритмично, много раз, туда и обратно. Оттуда и обратно. Сейчас я соединен с тобой напрямую. Я касаюсь своими нейронными окончаниями твоих, так тщательно и крепко, что еще чуть-чуть - и буду зеркалить твои ощущения. И буду думать у тебя в голове. А ты у меня. Или мы у нас. И кажется, замри - и две кожи слипнуться и сольют кровь, и поверхности разверзнуться, и нас будет не двое, а один. Одно. Что-то большее. К чему мы стремимся. Быть с тобой всегда немного мало. Хочу тебя. Чтобы я был твоим, тобой. А ты моим и мной...  
Мы не меняем позы. Нам не нужно этого, чтобы наслаждаться сексом. Потому что мы не сексом наслаждаемся, а друг другом. Я лишь немного прижмусь к твоей мокрой спине своей мокрой грудью. Посжимаю одной рукой твой член. Ты прошипишь «не надо», и я отдерну руку. И поскручиваю соски. Сначала один, до твердости сухой горошины. Потом второй. Розовенькие, нежные. За ними еще только формируются мускулы. Они мягкостью напоминают девчачью грудь, но лишь напоминают. Эта мальчишеская, почти еще детская грудь, сводит меня с ума, она будто кремовая, воздушная, и ты так дергаешься от моих ласк, как струна… разворачиваешься и шепчешь моё имя.  
\- Тетсуя сан... я сейчас... уже не могу больше... так хорошо, что больше..не смогу...  
И я зверею от твоих слов, и резко всаживаю тебе всю длину, и хочу еще потискать большими пальцами натянутые стенки ануса, но боюсь порвать, и просто сжимаю две мягкости в своих ладонях. А потом ты скручиваешься и ухватываешь мою мошонку, не давая мне двигаться. Громко стонешь и оттягиваешь её вниз. Я тоже больше не могу. Ты сам немного сползаешь с моего члена и обратно надеваешься сам. И крышу срывает. Всплеск тепла, сокращение комочка твоей простаты, и это тепло уже у меня в голове, и вокруг сердца, и меня трясёт, и мои бедра дрожат, и подмахивают твоим, и мы в два голоса стонем, и нас гнет в спазме навстречу друг другу. Мои хрипы, хлюпы твоего анала и моего члена, и твои стоны. Всё прекрасно. Я бы еще повторил. Если б не рассвет за окном, и если б мы оба были потрезвее. А так спать хочется. Ты знаешь, как я люблю с тобой спать? Когда ты ножкой гнёшь мой утренний стояк, а грудью прижимаешься к боку. И дышишь в шею. Сладенько так дышишь. Меня разрывает на части от этой сладости.


	3. Chapter 3

Всё закончилось, как я и боялся. Но я, неисправимый пессимист, конечно, обрадовался, что все именно так закончилось, а не так ужасно, как моё воображение это рисовало.  
Я думал, Рен просто найдет себе девушку или парня помладше и влюбится зрелой любовью. И забьет на своего дядьку-ремонтника. А дядька-ремонтник будет вечно.. Ну вобщем, далее обычный сценарий, излюбленный всеми классическими страдальцами.  
Но мою душу спасла тётя Рена. Госпожа Кейко Идзумура пришла ко мне лично, и очень вежливо и нежно попросила больше не общаться с Реном и не отвечать ему на письма и другие его попытки связаться со мной. Она обозначила компромат на нас, и сказала, что если что - сдаст меня полиции. Фотки меня с ним на коленках нагишом на пляжу утром. Видео, как мы с ним чиним мотоцикл на выезде и обсуждаем особенности видов анальных смазок. Не говоря уже о бесконечных письмах смсках и подарках, по карману только взрослому одиночке. Типо планшетника. И коллекции любимой его манги.  
Она ушла, а я еще думал, что проснусь. В липком поту, со стоном, как от обычного кошмара.  
Но прошла неделя, а я так и не просыпался. А Рен как будто исчез. Как будто его и вовсе никогда не было. Только вот чей-то носочек белый валяется. На пару размеров меньше моих. А вот на подушке волос. Рыжий. У меня черные. И кто-то загнул тюбик с пастой. Я так никогда не гну.  
Мы были вместе счастливый год. Через месяц ему исполнится 15. А мне через три месяца будет уже 45. Что это было?  
Это был прекрасный сон перед смертью.  
Я слонялся по городу по делам и нигде не видел Рена. Он не писал, и не звонил мне, видимо, даже не пробовал. У него могут быть свои причины. Мне не хотелось думать, что он спровоцировал это, чтобы избавиться от меня с чистыми руками. Рен приучил меня отгонять от себя плохие мысли.  
Время потихоньку шло. Я всё еще делал зарядку. Пил зеленый чай. Ходил исправно по врачам. Вот только некому было рассказать, что я здоров. Съездил к маме. Она холодно, как всегда, оглядела меня и спросила как с женой. Я напомнил ей, что уже десять лет как в разводе. А мама вопросительно-пренебрежительно зыркнула на меня и сказала что думала что мы хотя бы ради дочки общаемся.  
Пришлось опять напомнить ей, что жена родила не от меня, и потом запретила общаться с дочерью, опасаясь плохого влияния. Я же ведь байкер. И тусуюсь с мудачьем всяким.  
В расстроенных чувствах я поехал обратно. Но домой не хотелось. В родном городе цвела сакура, и новые школьники исправно ходили в школу. Но моего среди них не было. Моего любимого ненаглядного мальчишки.  
Мне было отчаянно одиноко. Как же так? Я всю жизнь спокойно переносил, и даже стремился к одиночеству. Когда жена ушла, я, можно сказать, был счастлив. Но Рен...  
Мне не хватало его смеха, его прикосновений. Его вопросов. Его ответов. Его сладкой нежной кожи. Его рук вокруг шеи. Тесноты его плоти и открытости его поцелуев.  
Я решил заехать к подруге в соседний город. Мы с ней иногда погуливали друг с другом, но после нашего супружества и разводов как-то подзабили. Хоть и перезванивались порой. И иногда она байк ко мне ездила чинить.  
Она с радостью напоила меня пивом и уложила рядом спать. И к полуночи я уже вовсю доводил её до седьмого неба. Когда она кончила раз в десятый, она пнула меня в живот, свалила меня в кучку рядом, воткнула в губы сигарету, и спросила, в чем дело. Что она, конечно, понимает, что я мужчина хоть куда, но чтоб член стоял, а мозг в этом не участвовал, она не видела. Я послушно закурил и долго хмурился и вздыхал.  
\- Ты влюбился?  
\- Да.  
Она аж задохнулась.  
\- Тетчан, ты смешной, оказывается, когда влюбляешься! Ну так расскажи, в чем проблема? Она старше?! Тьфу, геронтофил!  
\- Сама ты старше, - я расплылся в ухмылке, вспоминая Рена.  
\- Оооо блин, ты влип, брат. Что это за улыбка такая? Ну-ка говори немедленно! Она что, школьница?  
\- Хуже, - не сдержался я. Чудовищно хотелось сочувствия.  
\- Эээ ты трахнул ребенка-дошкольника???  
\- Да ну тебя, зачем сразу трахнул. Хотя да, трахнул я его, конечно...чо уж там...  
\- Ты...постой-постой... я не ослышалась? Это что...мальчик?..школьник?...  
Я думал, она ударит меня, и закатит истерику, и сдаст меня в полицию. Ее глаза были готовы вылезти из орбит.  
\- А ..не верю, что Тетсуя Амекава мог прибегнуть к насилию во имя даже самого ужасного недотраха.  
\- Ты права... у нас была полная гармония.  
\- Он что... сам давал тебе? Или.. как у вас там это происходило?  
\- Да. Давал.  
Навернулись слезы, и перехватило дыхание. И я прижал губами сигарету и уставился на свои пальцы на ногах.  
\- Совсем беда, Тетчан. Совсем труба.  
Она прильнула ко мне и погладила по щеке.  
\- А что теперь? Изменил и бросил тебя, несчастного старичка?  
Я пожал плечами.  
\- Его тетя запретила нам общаться под страхом тюрьмы.  
\- Вот сучка!  
\- Да нет. Может, оно и к лучшему.  
\- Тетчан, ты совсем дурной на голову. И как давно ты в таком вот печальном виде?  
\- Год. Пока только год. Здоров. Помирать не собираюсь. Энико, это лечится?  
Она серьезно заглянула мне в глаза и, покачав головой, сказала, что медицина бессильна.  
\- Может быть, гипноз?  
Она одарила меня в ответ взглядом выпученных глаз.  
\- Не могу, Энико. Сердце екает, когда вижу рыжие волосы и выстреженные виски. На гакураны вобще больно смотреть. Мотоциклы вобще ад какой-то. Всё думаю, чему я забыл еще его научить. Планирую лекцию и вспоминаю, что он не придёт. Сакура эта...дурацкая, уродская сакура!  
Тут моя подруга сама поднялась и закурила. Завязала волосы в пучок.  
\- Ты знаешь, если у вас действительно была такая гармония... он вернется к тебе. Примерно так, думаю, когда в институте будет. Хотя бы напишет. Может быть, его контролируют.  
Я усмехнулся.  
\- Ну он же бунтарь. Он любит нарушать правила.  
\- Значит, на кону стоишь ты. Например, если он тебе напишет, тебя сдадут. Кто ж будет рисковать судьбой возлюбленного?  
\- Может...может быть. Мне не легче, Энико. Хочу его просто увидеть. Услышать. Черт, да хотя бы одну короткую смску! Я не могу без него.  
\- Терпи.  
\- Терпение не делает меня моложе. А вдруг он вернется, а я под себя ходить буду? Или вернется, чтобы сказать, что его женили и у него дети и «прости, что так вышло»? Хочу сдохнуть. Потому что понимаю, что так будет лучше для общества и вобще.  
Потом Энико рассказала мне про своего последнего парня, и как она устала от попыток создать пускай уже не семью, но хотя бы нормальные отношения. И что, может быть, ключ действительно в том, чтобы найти партнера своего пола.  
Наутро мы расстались, пообещав друг другу, что сходим в храм и попросим богов помочь нам с нашими несчастьями.  
То ли от визита в храм, то ли время притупило мой ужас и боль. Прошло еще пять лет, принесших мне только печаль. Разбился мой хороший друг. У другого парня из нашей компании серьезно заболела дочь. Мама проела мне весь мозг насчет своей внучки, которая, судя по последним новостям от бывшей тёщи ( с которой моя мать до сих пор общается, жесть!), уже готовится замуж. Наш любимый скверик перед пляжем застроили. В общем, жизнь не торопилась налаживаться.  
А однажды ко мне во двор заглянул какой-то менеджер среднего звена. Холёный, низенький и пухлый, в очёчках. Я и не подумал угадать в нем Рена. Мне казалось, я его узнаю хоть в маске. На запах. По приближению. Но тут запах меня не подвел. Я сразу почувствовал что-то знакомое.  
\- Вы Тетсуя Амекава-сан?  
\- Я.  
\- М.. Вы были когда-то знакомы с человеком по имени Рентаро Сайто?  
Сайто? Мне казалось, что он Идзумура... Но какая разница.  
Я не мог ему ответить, так как начал захлебываться в эмоциях. Что с ним? Как там мой мальчик? Что-то произошло? Только не это. Только не так!  
Я обмяк и очнулся уже в доме на диване. Неизвестный менеджер протирал мне лоб мокрым полотенцем.  
\- Простите.  
\- Нет, это вы меня извините, я, наверное, напугал вас чем-то! Я принёс письма. Меня тоже зовут Тетсуя Амекава, и я тоже проживаю в Кобэ, примерно по тому же адресу, только район не 3, а 5... Наверное, ваш.. мальчик.. перепутал иероглифы… и тройку пишет похоже на пятерку.... Я вас так долго искал! Вы такой скрытный!  
Я опять потерял дар речи.  
\- Как долго?  
\- Ну, год, наверное.  
\- М.  
Я облегченно вздохнул.  
\- Вы, надеюсь, ему ничего не отвечали?  
\- Нет, что вы... Просто, чтобы понять, что это за письма... мне пришлось первые несколько прочитать... и я понял, что вам нельзя вести переписку. Видите, даже хорошо, что ко мне попали они!..  
Мне было всё равно, что какой-то другой Амекава прочитал откровения, предназначенные мне. Я хотел скорее прочитать их. Скорее.  
Я отзвонился своим клиентам и предупредил их, что за скидку отсрочу выполнение их ремонтов. Затем заказал суши и предложил гостю отобедать у меня. В качестве благодарности.  
Пока Амекава-сан с упоением занимался суши, я взял его пакетик и чуть не расплакался. Как это старомодно! Получать письма, ушедшие не туда. Но, думаю, у Рена были свои причины.  
\- Когда было последнее письмо?  
\- Неделю назад.  
Я раскрыл пакет, и меня поразил в самое сердце запах. Это он писал. Он тискал это в руках, карманах. Помятые бумажки, вложенные в аккуратные конверты. Дурачок мой. Мой любимый дурачок...  
Я позволил себе взять один конвертик и буквально всосал запах. Родной, заставляющий трепетать все поджилки, все мысли как бабочки, и вместо крови - радуга.  
А потом я раскрыл и стал читать.  
Письмо первое.  
Не могу много писать. Я помню тебя. И люблю. Надеюсь, ты жив и здоров. Закажи мне «подвешенное» латте в Старбакс по адресу ***, если ты получил моё письмо. Если не закажешь, я пойму, страшно. Мне тоже страшно. Недавно в кафе писал тебе электронное письмо – вырубился комп. Вот суки, не правда ли?  
Рен.  
Я судорожно вздохнул, и еще раз прижался носом к помятой бумажке.  
\- Простите мой нескромный вопрос. Рентаро-кун…он ваш..сын?  
Меня скривило в истерической улыбке, и я всхохотнул. Так странно всё равно. Что подумают люди. Уже так дико всё равно. Чем эти годы без Рена были лучше тюрьмы? Кто мне объяснит?  
\- Нет, - я сморгнул слёзы, - Он мой… моя первая любовь.  
\- О… Позвольте, я наверное немного ошибся, в конце концов, я проводил своё расследование насчет адресатов… - Амекава-сан порылся в карманах и достал фото, - Вот этот юноша на фотографии…эээ… вы говорите, ваша первая любовь?  
Я вылупился на снимок как ребенок на огромный торт.  
Какая-то девушка отдавала какие-то бумажки молодому человеку лет двадцати. В пиджачке, с крашеными светлыми волосами, в очках же. Я смотрел и едва сдерживался от сумасшествия. Красивый, какой же он вырос красивый… какой кошмар, я до сих пор хочу его. Вот этого молодого мужчину. У него нет больше тех розовых щёчек, реснички поредели или просто потерялись на лице, у него баки, и жилистые рабочие пальцы. Но то сладостное ощущение, когда хочется броситься ему на шею, или вообще под ноги, как преданной собаке… оно даже сильнее.  
\- А…простите, - сквозь хрипы продрал я голос, - А зачем вы его фотографировали?  
\- На самом деле не его, а девушку. Я долго пытался выяснить, кто посылал письма, и все сотрудники почты упрямо молчали, пока наконец уборщица одна не отвела меня в сторонку, и не сказала, что девочка, что посылает письма, им заплатила, чтобы молчали. Я потом заплатил этой уборщице, чтобы тоже не болтала. Всё это несколько нелепо, Амекава-сан, не находите? Из-за чего такой детектив устроили, вы не в курсе?  
Я усмехнулся, и прошелся рукой по волосам.  
\- Ну как вы думаете… Молодой компьютерный гений, который трахается с мужчиной тридцатью годами старше его, - наверное, есть к чему придраться?  
Амекава-сан перестал есть.  
\- Э… сколько ему было лет?  
\- Я не уверен, что вы хотели бы это знать.  
Менеджер-сан виновато кивнул. А я с жадностью выхватил следующий конвертик. Написан почти через полгода после первого. А первое написано… в день его семнадцатилетия.  
Письмо второе.  
Ты так и не заказал мне кофе. Ничего. Я буду надеяться. Больновато, конечно. В двух словах объясню всю кашу: отец, увидев во мне потенциал, хочет сделать из меня человека. Ну конечно, «человеки» же не любят мужчин. И волосы не красят, но тут у него мало аргументов. Я знаю, что тебе угрожали. Уже только поэтому мне не хватает мотивации нормально учиться. Правда, с алгеброй ты меня как вытянул, так я и не провалил её ни разу. Мне надо спешить. Буду ждать от тебя кофе. Пока не состарюсь.  
Я взглянул на распечатку рейсов поездов, чтобы посмотреть какой первый до Киото. Завтра же поеду заказать кофе.  
Письмо третье.  
Я как маньяк это кофе проверяю, меня уже выучили там. Йоко, девушка, что помогает мне посылать тебе письма, согласилась быть моей девушкой. Я несказанно рад! Завтра – первый день в институте. Говорят, с крашеными волосами выгоняют. Но я готов защищать своё право! Хотя бы на эту прическу. Пожалуйста, Тетсуя-сан, кофе. Просто кофе.  
На словах «несказанно рад» всё внутри похолодело.  
\- Амекава-сан, с вами всё в порядке?..  
\- Н.. – я стёр выступивший пот со лба, - Не обращайте внимания.  
\- Я не могу пообещать, простите. Хорошо, что я с вами остался. Я вижу, вам тяжело это читать.  
Я согласно кивнул.  
\- Спасибо.  
Письмо четвертое.  
Сдал первую сессию на отлично, Тетсуя-сан! А «подвешенного» кофе на моё имя всё также нет. Может, ты решил меня забыть, какие бы глупые причины ты себе не придумал, твоё право, конечно. А может, ты не получаешь этих писем. Может, их также перехватывают на пути, как и всё остальное? Йоко говорит, я параноик. Конечно, ведь не её любимого дядьку посадят в тюрьму, если узнают, что я пишу тебе письма! Как ты там, Тетсуя Амекава, знать бы, как ты. Я боюсь думать о плохом, но ты даже кофем не отвечаешь. Прости, если досаждаю.  
Письмо пятое.  
Лежу в больнице. Передам письмо с Йоко, здесь отличное место, лишнего народа не пускают, могу побольше написать.  
В больницу попал, потому что меня подрезал препод, с которым у нас с первого дня идеологические тёрки. Подрезал на мотоцикле, прикинь. Полетал я так, что ногу по лодыжку пришлось в руках везти до больницы. Не прижилась, зараза. Придётся с протезом бегать. Но чай не морду разбил, а то бы мне было совсем грустно.  
А препод этот – педрила! У меня на него радарчик работает до визга. Видать, не даёт ему никто. Вот выйду из больницы, и прижму его. Будет знатная месть! А коли не педрила, значит, будет. Я, наверное, злой, но я же всегда хулиганил? *_*  
Надеюсь, ты мне простишь мои шалости?  
Я так хочу написать тебе о том, что мне плохо, и ужасно, и просто жить не хочется без тебя. Но всегда останавливаюсь. Не в моих привычках отчаиваться и с пессимизмом относится к проблемам. Но когда тебя уже так долго нет рядом, когда ты только в моём воображении… Может, я просто уже с ума сошел? Знаешь, как сейчас в модных фильмах ужасов бывает… всем кажется, что ты немного того, и ты как бы и сам подозреваешь, но все стесняются тебе указать. Как в «Шестом чувстве», смотрел ведь?  
Мне страшно. Мне до того дико без тебя, что мне кажется, всё это ложная реальность вокруг, и раньше, до тебя, была тоже какая-то мура.  
Йоко стала меня раздражать. Я с ней не сплю, а она очень хочет. Говорит, представь, что я – это он. Угу, ей бы ещё килограмм двадцать прибавить мышечной массы, и хуй сантиметров на 20 с подогревом, тогда нормально, я еще как-то смогу напрячь воображение. Кстати, я тебе не написал, я всё-таки вдул однажды девчонке, на выпускном! Было смешно. Знаешь, почему? Никогда не пробовал трахаться от недотраха притом, что день и ночь видишь сладкие сны про возлюбленного? Всё стоит, готово в бой, вот и дырка пред тобой (прям стихи)! Но кончить я, короче говоря, не смог. Девушка попалась добрая, не обидчивая. Но посоветовала мне не спать с тем, с кем не хочется. Ну, зато я теперь знаю, каковы в идеале дырки, куда суют. Они мокрые, мягкие и довольно просторные. И абсолютно неинтересные, потому что не Тетсуи Амекавы.  
Как выпишусь, пойду спрашивать кофе.  
Я искренне надеюсь, что не навязываюсь.  
Постскриптум. А если это кто-то прочитал не тот, то пусть знает: Рентаро Сайто до смерти любит Тетсую Амекаву! Кто не спрятался, я не виноват! И передайте, умоляю, это письмо дяденьке, который ремонтирует мотоциклы в Кобэ. В баре «Фейрверки» его знают.  
Письмо шестое.  
Я тебе писал еще много раз, но стали перехватывать. Я исправно каждую ночь фигачу для фирмы отца программы, бесплатно. Они наивно полагают, что так будет всегда? Женить меня хотят. Слава богу, я трахнул Йоко, и она теперь куда сговорчивее, не палит меня перед роднёй, и они все свято верят, что я на путь истинный встал. Только бы ещё волосы отпустил своего цвета, и акции мои взмоют в космос.  
Пошли все в жопу! Я в бешенстве, Тетсуя-сан, я должен признаться, что меня проламывают. Вон уже с девкой какой-то сплю. Хорошо, ты научил меня качественно предохраняться. Йоко дует губу и обзывает меня параноиком, но я-то печенкой чую, пожелай она меня подставить и оставить себе – проткнет презики и дело с концом. Поэтому я предпринимаю все предосторожности. Да, и мне не страшно, что она прочитает это, потому что я ей всё это уже двести раз объяснял. Мне не нужны дети, не нужна жена, и не нужно проблем, я хочу обратно к своему дядьке!  
Улечься у тебя подмышкой, и ни о чем не думать. Я уже там, наверное, не помещусь, я вырос. Но очень постараюсь!  
До препода-педрилы я еще не добрался. Как-то он, видать, после инцидента сдал. Стыдно, небось, стало. И без того его что-то жалко.  
Письмо седьмое.  
Мне сегодня 19 и я пьян, как на своё 14-летие. Правда, чтоб до такого свинства дойти, пришлось выдуть побольше. Йоко спит. Кофе нет. Программу дописал. Подмывает продать её на сторону, чтоб обосрались.  
Тетсуя-сан, а ты мне, случаем, не приснился?  
Я нашел себе другую девчонку для передачи писем. Она немая. Мы с ней давно по сети общались, и не далее как полгода назад обменялись секретами.  
Как считаешь, Тетсуя-сан, бросить мне Йоко?  
Кофе-то нет.  
Все так задолбали меня со своими шаблонными пожеланиями, что я готов жениться на Йоко и сделать ей детей, лишь бы отвалили. Но ведь у тебя тоже есть дочь, Тетсуя-сан? И что… нужен ей такой отец, который не любит её мать, а любит другого мужчину… нужен ей такой отец, который со временем опротивит её матери? Думаю, нужен, конечно. Конечно, нужен…  
КОФЕ НЕТ, ПОЧЕМУ ОТ ТЕБЯ ДО СИХ ПОР НЕТ КОФЕ.  
Я откинул письмо в ужасе от этих крупных последних строк и скорей накрыл лицо ладонями, не в силах удержать слёзы.  
Читать дальше было попросту страшно. Но я должен… до конца дочитать всё. Сегодня же.  
Письмо восьмое.  
Привет, Тетсуя-сан!  
Не представляешь, что тут на днях было. Всё это мелкое говно, окружавшее меня, скомковалось и взорвалось. Я смеюсь, а на самом деле мне жутко.  
Вкратце: мой отец застукал меня с тем преподом (я-таки развёл его на секс, умница я!), и, когда Йоко стала наезжать меня, что я ей явно изменяю с Каори (ну той немой девчонкой с интернета), влез к нам в комнату и объявил, что я трахал Недзиму-сенсея, и что я позорный и продажный (это, наверное, потому что я таки продал кусок программы на сторону, хехе) гомик. Я ржал как мог, пока Йоко собирала вещи, а отец грозился меня уволить и выгнать из дома. Только не бросай меня в терновый куст! =^0^=  
Вот сижу с Каори в кафешке, пишу тебе. Я почти не помню твой голос. Я почти забыл твой взгляд, хотя уж его-то, я думал, буду помнить всегда.  
Тетсуя-сан, сейчас, как никогда, я бы хотел тебя увидеть. Прости меня, если завтра за тобой явиться дядя полицейский. Я просто хочу тебя увидеть.  
Письмо девятое.  
До чего же я рад твоему постоянству, Тетчан! Впрочем, как славно, что эта фирма до сих пор не разорилась. Я тебя видел! Я видел тебя…  
Я бы мог сказать какую-нибудь бредятину вроде «эк тебя потрепало, старик», но язык не поворачивается. Я только скажу, я влюблён в тебя как та Джульетта. Или Матильда из «Леона». Каори меня как-то сравнила с Лолитой, но я, вдумчиво прочитав эту педофилическую ересь, оспорил по всем пунктам это сравнение. Ты меня не заметил, так лучше. Я был далеко, в маске, я знал, что ты меня почувствуешь. Да ты, по-моему, и почувствовал. Ты слишком хорошо чувствуешь мой взгляд. Сам виноват, приучил тебя когда-то.  
Меня не отвернет никогда твоя подступающая седина, никогда не отвернут твои плодящиеся как свиньи морщины. Ты со всем этим еще сексуальнее. Не знаю, может, ты был прав, и я геронтофил. Но, как мазохист должен быть счастлив, найдя себе садиста по вкусу, так и мы с тобой – идеальная же парочка, нэ?  
Ни о чём другом не могу больше думать, как только вспоминать эти короткие полчасика, пока ты грузил свои причиндалы в грузовик. Я просидел почти двое суток, карауля тебя там. Чуть в ментовку не угодил. Каори смеётся, говорит, я псих. У меня нет ни одного аргумента против. Потому что я знаю, что сегодня вечером в душе сотру член до мозолей, вспоминая твою спину.  
А ещё Каори говорит, что я как будто весь свечусь. Угу, радиоактивной любовью. Щас как взорвусь!  
Может, у тебя нет денег доехать до Токио и заказать мне кофе? На всякий случай намекаю: можно заплатить в Старбакс в Кобэ, чтобы в Токио подали мне этот проклятущий кофе. Им же похрен, где и как, он же «подвешенный», к тому же, на имя.  
Не хочу думать, почему ты мне не отвечаешь.  
Ты прекрасен, Тетсуя Амекава. Выходи за меня замуж, пожалуйста. Когда-нибудь, где-нибудь выходи. А то я сопьюсь и стану убийцей. И из меня вырастет плохой человек. Помню, на тебя эта угроза действовала отменно!  
\- Амекава-сан?! Вот, держите, чай… Выпейте чаю, прошу вас… вам полегчает! Может, пока хватит на сегодня?! Ну сколько можно так реветь, вы же взрослый мужчина, возьмите себя в руки!  
Письмо десятое.  
Отец устроил мне разговор по душам и знатно вынес мне мозг. Сказал, что знает, что я ездил в Кобэ, и не важно, какие у меня были причины, и что сейчас он делает мне последнее предупреждение, а дальше он просто без разговоров подаёт на тебя в суд. Ну ничего, у меня свои планы на этот счёт.  
Каори нашла себе прикольного парня, он, правда, какой-то забитый, но она говорит, он звезда в постели. Я жутко за неё рад. Я знаю, что такое «звезда в постели». Это когда твой мужик способен трахать тебя от заката до рассвета, прерываясь только на водичку. Помнишь, как мы с тобой так?.. У меня, правда, потом еще пару дней ничего обратно не сходилось, но я быстро натренировался, как это поправить.  
Тетсуя-сан, ты мне снился сегодня. В ужасном сне. Мне никогда так не было хреново от сна. Пожалуйста… дай мне знать, что мы будем вместе… когда-нибудь будем вместе… Пожалуйста.  
Я поверю во всех богов сразу, если ты закажешь мне кофе.  
Кстати, когда прочитаешь все эти письма, сожги их. Я уничтожаю весь компромат изо всех источников. Займёт какое-то время и деньги. Возможно, все мои скопления на счастливую беззаботную жизнь с моим любимым дядькой. Но мы же прорвемся?  
Я не переживу, если ты вернулся к жене, женился еще на ком-то, и забыл меня. Ты смысл моей жизни, и от коллапса меня не спасёт ничего. Я идиот, никаких бэкапов, никаких дополнительных восстановительных точек. Хреновый из меня программист. Я просто помешан на идее вернуться к тебе, Тетсуя Амекава. Пожалуйста, не убивай меня своим отказом. И скорее же сделай то, что я прошу.  
Письмо одиннадцатое.  
Каори сказала, что «звезда в постели» - это когда он весь светится и сияет, и отдается с чувством и с толком. Мда, пожалуй, и такое тоже можно назвать звездностью.  
Я уничтожил все материальные носители, которые смог выкрасть, но это ерунда. Вот сижу, дописываю взломную. Завтра меня будут искать и будет большой кипиш. Я оставлю отцу объяснительную. Он большой молодец, что дал мне проучиться в таком институте. Но нахрена бы мне этот институт, если я так далеко от Тетчана?  
Я уже не уверен, что поступаю правильно. Я просто делаю то, что обещал себе сделать. Выкинуть то, что мне не нравится, из жизни. Так, чтобы никому не было плохо.  
Надеюсь… мне ведь можно просто надеяться?  
С бешено колотящимся сердцем я отложил последнее письмо в сторону. Амекава-сан клевал передо мной носом. Я с ужасом спохватился, какой же я плохой хозяин! И бросился стелить диван.  
А на следующее утро я, на скорую руку завершив один мелкий заказ, помчался в Старбакс.  
Объяснять, чего мне надо, пришлось долго. Я уже испугался, что меня в итоге пошлют. Но они согласились, и даже любезно пообещали меня известить, когда мой кофе будет использован.  
Рентаро будет 21 через пару дней. Я хотел бы подарить ему весь мир, но боюсь. А вдруг снова будет как компромат?  
Уничтожил ли он всё это?  
Я у себя всё выкинул. И письма. Как бы ни хотелось их оставить. И носочек тот. Ужасно. Я был как будто на грани жизни и смерти. Хотя бояться было уже нечего. Я просто боялся свершения.  
Вдруг что-то пойдет не так?!  
Он молод. Он, наверное, и не представляет, каково это, быть с мужчиной за пятьдесят. А вдруг у меня не встанет? Никогда не страдал, но мало ли? А … я помню, как самого меня всегда отвращало то, как начинают пахнуть люди поздних возрастов. В них будто что-то гниёт. А вдруг и я уже так пахну, и просто не замечаю этого? Какой ужас!  
Я хотел и не хотел встретиться с ним, и чем ближе я был к Токио, тем сильнее меня рвали на части предвкушение и страх.  
Я почувствовал его еще на вокзале. Прячется, гаденыш. Сперва меня тревожило, что я просто уже с ума сошел, но потом мимо меня прошла девушка с фотографии, пихнула меня, и не оглянувшись, растворилась в толпе.  
И я не очень удивился, обнаружив в кармане визитку незнакомого мне отеля. Я думал было скинуть вещи в тот, который я забронировал, но направился напрямую в тот, что по визитке. Я и не надеялся встретить там его. На ресепшн мне выдали ключи, лишь посмотрев на мой паспорт. В номере никого не было.  
Я в беспокойстве прождал его там до вечера, как идиот. Не мог ничего делать, задремал пару раз, немного смотрел телик.  
А затем мне в номер постучались.  
Это был служащий отеля, он принёс мне какой-то сверточек.  
Неужели же яд, с усмешкой подумал я, нетерпеливо разворачивая передачку.  
Внутри был телефон. А на нём – сообщение.  
«Я скоро приду. Только соберу вещи, и приду. Ты ведь не против, если мы немного потусуемся у бабушки с дедушкой Каори на Хоккайдо?».  
Я чувствовал себя принцессой, которую должен был вызволить из пасти дракона прекрасный принц. Офигенное ощущение, тем не менее, я чуть об стенку головой не бился от несопоставимости фактов.  
Помылся, побрился, посушился. Вышел из ванны… а принц мой сидит на полу, полулёжа грудью на кровати, и следит за входом в ванную.  
Мы замерли. Я схватился за косяк, мягко схватился, чтобы Рен не понял, что мне поплохело. Не хватало, конечно, скопытиться в такой ответственный момент. Но я уже поблагодарил всех богов. И буду так делать каждый день. Впредь.  
Рентаро долго изучал меня. Олений разрез глаз никуда не делся, те же сказочные глаза. Копна крашеных-выцветше-рыже-хрен-пойми-какого-цвета волос. Щетина такая, как у дальнобойщика после перегона. Фенька какая-то на запястье.  
\- Старик, да у тебя встал! – хитрющее протянул он каким-то совсем чужим, и в то же время знакомым до боли голосом.  
\- Это потому что ты пялишься, - я опустил глаза и покраснел.  
\- Сейчас я подползу к тебе, - тихо проговорил Рен, - Гляди у меня, не обкончайся.  
Он действительно подполз через всю комнату ко мне, и больно вцепился мне в руки, и поднял на меня бешеные, злые глаза:  
\- Тебе что, так тяжело было раньше это сделать?!  
Он почти шипел.  
\- Квартал 3, а не 5, Рентаро-кун. И «Аме» не как в конфетке, а как «дождь».  
\- А…! – он проглотил всю свою злобную тираду, видимо, давно накопленную и обдуманную.  
\- Б, - я высвободил руки, и взял его за уши, - Сколько нам до самолёта?  
\- Э… завтра утром.  
\- Тогда не будем тратить время.  
\- Не будем, - рыкнул Рен, и содрал с меня полотенце. С полминуты влюбленными глазами изучал выпрыгнувший ему навстречу стояк. Подул на него, лизнул, прижался щекой, и вдруг весь прижался ко мне и… заплакал.  
Я поднял его скорее с пола, усадил на кровать. Едва смог снять с него одежду, он всё цеплялся за меня, как безумный, шептал «не уходи». Протез его сняли вместе с кроссовкой. Закопавшись под одеяло, я крепко прижал его к груди, слушая его тихие причитания, и понимая, что сам так не делаю просто потому что он первый начал.  
Поцелуями заставляя его проглатывать слёзы, я поцелуями же унял его истерику. Мял ему спинку. Такую широкую, пошире моей, небось. Мял его попку, совсем крепкая, совсем не такая, как тогда, но мне уже всё равно, что было тогда, потому что сейчас Рентаро, какой бы он ни стал и не был, он мой, в моих руках, любимый, рядом, никому не отдам, никогда не отпущу.  
\- Рен? – спросил я, впопыхах рыская рукой в поисках смазки.  
\- М? – томно-истерично выдохнул мой малыш мне в ухо, поводя бедрами в диком предвкушении.  
\- А ты с Недзима-сенсеем был снизу или сверху?  
Рен хихикнул.  
\- Сверху.  
\- Ты еще не оставил идею о том, чтобы показать мне… все прелести… анального секса?..  
Он перебивал меня поцелуями.  
\- Не оставил. Только сначала, умоляю, выдери меня насухо.  
Я вспыхнул, укусил его за вертлявое плечо, и жадно раздвинул его, проверяя его готовность.  
\- Не страшно? Не страшно, Рен?  
Мальчишка только громко простонал, подаваясь на мои пальцы.  
\- Ты что… - у меня язык не поворачивался озвучить своё удивление.  
\- Если б я не дрочил, меня бы сейчас на скорой с инсультом увозили бы, - серьезно прошептал он, сверкая влажными взглядами по всему моему телу.  
И я без дальнейших раздумий, подхватив его подмышки и слегка приподняв, расположил прямо над своим членом.  
\- Тетсуя-сан, - задыхаясь, проныл юноша, - Тетсуя-сан, не останавливайся… я сейчас кончу, но ты не останавливайся.  
Я ухватил его за бёдра и резко надавил. Мы безошибочно соединили тела, без малейшего препятствия слились с ним, как будто мы были две детальки, сделанные на одном заводе… Нарастающий стон Рена перешел в рычащий крик, он запрокинулся назад, ошеломляюще красиво полыхнув копной волос в полумраке, и задергался, кончая, а потом схватился за свой вышедший из-под контроля брандспойт, и пару раз встряхнул его. Его продолжало сильно дёргать, он продолжал ныть, а его анус продолжал свои попытки обкромсать мой член.  
\- Рен… - прокряхтел я, - Рен, умоляю, сделай что-нибудь со своей задницей… Больно же!  
И он истерично заржал, и мне пришлось скинуть его с себя, пока у меня и правда член не помер смертью храбрых в его спартанском ущелье, мать его разэдак.  
Я навалился на Рена, не целуя, а вкушая его кожу во всех местах, что были предложены, и медленно, сладко вошёл в него. Он похватал воздух ртом, и вцепился мне в загривок.  
\- Тетсуя-сан. Я люблю тебя.  
Я криво усмехнулся.  
\- Надеюсь, - я толкнул его, и он закатил глаза от кайфа,- Что больше не заставлю тебя сомневаться в том… - и я еще раз его толкнул, заставив застонать, - что я тоже безумно тебя люблю, хороший мой мальчик.  
Толкнув его еще раз, я заскрипел зубами от напряжения, но он прошептал, закатив глаза, «в меня… пожалуйста, в меня…давай», и дальше я уже потерял всякую надежду на восстановление четких мыслей. Я кончил, как он пожелал, в него, и по скользкой сперме продолжал, как он пожелал, уже чуть быстрее, извлекая самые пошлые звуки из него отовсюду. Дух захватывало видеть его под собой таким. Взрослым, но таким же рдеющим и млеющим от секса. Сильным, мощным мужчиной. Жадно наслаждающимся моим членом, моими губами, руками, а ещё – волосами. Я их немного отпустил. И Рентаро с нескрываемым восторгом запускал в них руки и расправлял их.  
Как мы ни старались, мы не смогли ни поспать той ночью, ни утолить жажду друг по другу.  
В Саппоро мы ехали, не переставая счастливо улыбаться, как два идиота. Я замечал, как на нас посматривали, но ничего абсолютно не мог сделать с собой. Хоть скотчем рот заклеивай.  
Ещё пару часиков на автобусе и вот мы уже прибыли в деревушку у моря, уставшие, заспанные и всё ещё по-дурацки улыбающиеся.  
Дедушка Каори оказался толстеньким старичком, а бабушка, наоборот, маленькой и моложавой суховатой женщиной. У них был просторный дом с рисовым полем, а место для беседки, которую нам предполагалось помогать делать, было на самом верху склона. Рен шустро оценил ситуацию и предложил деду два раза в день подниматься нас проверять, а самому делать другие дела и отдыхать, а то же так тяжело туда сюда бегать ему будет.  
Так и сделали. Я, правда, едва всю затею не выпалил своей перекошенной рожей в попытке сдержать детский смех от восторга, как Рен круто все придумал. В доме-то особенно не помилуешься, чего старичье пугать. А вот в беседке наедине можно хотя бы поцеловаться.  
Нас кормили как на порядочном курорте, и меняли футоны раз в два дня. А взамен я починил деду его пахательный агрегат, которому уже даже названия не было, потому что умельцы чинить до меня превносили свои особенности в его структуру.  
Костяк беседки мы поставили уже на второй день. Дедушка обычно заглядывал на обед, чтоб проверить как мы там и принести нам перекус. Он не заходил дальше кустов. За которыми мы и прятались.  
Мы поначалу всерьез стремались. Рен, конечно, знатный товарищ по пошляческому поведению, но тут, в доме родственников его подруги, он был настроен соблюдать морали. Да ну разве это возможно?! Мы не виделись столько времени, что… даже просто смотреть друг на друга радовало глаз, сердце, заводило приятные кругаля в животе, и если еще подольше посмотреть на эту рельефную спинку в потной майке, на этот рыжий пучок засаленных волос, на эти жесты и мощные движения, то можно уже помогать себе рукой в штанах, в принципе…  
Первый поцелуй в сумерках распалил нас до того, что мы, не сдержавшись и серьезно пообещав «очень потихоньку» друг другу, всю ночь в своей комнате предавались такому извращенскому 69, что мысль о той ночи теперь для меня сильнейшая виагра. Чтобы не стонать от возбуждения и нетерпения мы агрессивно затыкали свои глотки членами. К слову сказать, Рентаро умилительно выполнил своё обещание по части выращивания члена как у меня. Пусть по толщине он все-таки не добивал, но длинный он был во славу джинсовых штанин и вытягивался, чуть не добивая до колена, когда я тискал его на жаре днем.  
Той ночью Рен впервые посягнул на мою анальную девственность. Он сделал это настолько ненавязчиво и под шумок, что мне почудился в этом злейший умысел по сведению меня с ума на почве жажды пассивной роли. Но мальчишка просто не заметил даже, что он с моей головой сотворил.  
Пока я с упоением заглатывал его член, не жалея ни слюны, ни своей глотки, и яростно елозил пальцами в его заднице, он нежно и очень трепетно ласкал мой анус. Так аккуратно, и будто ничего не имел в виду, и не думал ничего делать дальше. Доведя меня до крайней чувствительности, когда укусы уже кажутся долгожданным отпущением грехов, а тело пронизано гудящим электричеством, Рен заметил, как я расслабился и вовсю ищу прикосновения своим задом, и ввел в меня большой палец. Я в запале успел почувствовать только наслаждение, и с жадностью стал подаваться на его руку. И не выпускал его члена изо рта. Но внимание порастерял, и теперь только как соску мусолил его. А мысли все перепутались, как клубки, с которыми поигралась орава котят. И остались только ненасытное желание и ожидание чего-то большего. Я не помнил, кто я, что я, и как это - обычно. Со страстью прижимаясь к телу любимого мальчишки, я разводил ноги как безумный, и охотно принимал палец за пальцем. Когда Рен решительно  
вогнал в меня четвертый и начал шарить внутри, буквально царапая простату, меня начало так колбасить, что я испугаться не успел, как кончил, вгрызаясь в распростертый перед моим лицом пах ненаглядного мужчины. Я запомнил только одну ярчайшую мысль, возникшую у меня тогда. Хочу вот эту вот палку - вот там в себя, и чтобы терла меня долго и тщательно, и глубоко, и быстрее, и скорее, и мокро…. Вобщем, мысль была нечеткая, но ослепительно яркая и понятная.  
Настал новый день, а я ни разу не осмелился посмотреть Рентаро в лицо. Меня страшно смущала эта вспышка-мысль. Она поражала меня своей оформленностью и интенсивностью. А при свете дня она казалась мне и вовсе чем-то ужасно стыдным для моего возраста, положения, и вобще. Я же типо наставник. Я же типо старший. Взрослый. А хочу, чтобы меня отымел мой мальчик. Отымел просто, чтобы как конь в бешенстве. Подмял меня под себя, и как животное в период брачных игр с прилежанием осеменял меня, пока я не вырублюсь от избытка чувств.  
К тому же, после ночного опыта мне было слегка неуютно сидеть. Задница будто сквозила и напоминала мне, что всё еще так и не получила обещанного члена. Я пытался вразумить себя и как-то угомонить взыгравшееся воображение. И забыть, хотя бы на какое-то время, забыть хотя бы эту мысль…  
Рентаро в итоге не выдержал моего поведения, и, как только дедушка потопал обратно в дом после того как принес нам обед, он змеёй подкрался ко мне и схватил меня за яйца четким отработанным движением.  
\- Эй, Тетчан…. Ты можешь мне сказать, в чем проблема? Тебе не понравилось этой ночью, и ты не можешь признаться мне в этом, чтобы меня не обламывать?! – на низкой ноте выдохнул он.  
От смущения у меня вся лишняя кровь выступила на лицо.  
\- Нет, просто ... Рен, мне было так … хорошо.., что я... я теперь не могу остановиться думать об этом. И мне .. Кошмарно стыдно, если честно, просить тебя... - я говорил последнее шепотом, глядя в сторону. И поэтому не ожидал, что Рен меня так агрессивно возьмет и покусает, рыча и всасывая воздух как голодное чудовище.  
\- Пиздец, чувак, я теперь тоже до вечера подвинусь головой... может сейчас???  
Напряжение выходило из меня через силу, и я пыхтел, как паровой танк, и не мог ответить. С одной стороны, день же, а вдруг дед заявится поболтать, а вдруг кто подсмотрит – кусты-то кустами, но мало ли... А с другой стороны, уже всё ноет нещадно, прям как Рен и описывал, прям конкретно так, с заявкой ноет, как будто сами мышцы анальные слились в профсоюз и бастуют, требуя горячего, твердого и шустрого члена, и чтоб на всех хватило - побольше, подлиньше, вот как у мужчины рядом - подойдет идеально.  
Мы сцепили ладони, посмотрели друг другу в глаза и ... мужественно отложили дело до ночи. А ночью мы, едва закинув в желудки вкуснейший ужин, сказали, что пойдем погуляем и выпьем, может быть, едва стрясли с хвоста дедулю, тоже зажелавшего покутить, и отправились искать отель.  
Каким-то чудом нашли-таки какой-то отель, заплатили дофига на входе, и, прикрывая куртками выпиравшие члены, побежали в номер.  
Рен был просто неотразим. Я не мог долго смотреть на него - голова начинала болеть от восторга. Эта рыжая львиная грива, и дикие игривые глаза, и волосики на руках, такие густые, я просто тащился по нему как глупая девчонка! И хотел его. Так хотел, что тряслась челюсть и слезились глаза.  
\- В ванну!..- пропыхтел Рентаро, хватая меня за грудки, едва мы ввалились в номер.  
\- З.. зачем?.. Я дома тщательно вымылся, - пробормотал я.  
\- Я должен кончить, - сжав зубы, выцедил Рен, ошалело сверкая глазами, - Иначе сдохну, и не доставлю тебе никакого удовольствия.  
Я парочкой движений расстегнул ему штаны и с аппетитом набил свой рот его членом. Он не заставил себя ждать, и, задыхаясь и стоная, напоил меня густейшим десертом из горячей спермы. Набил об стенку шишку на затылке пока кончал, бедняжка.  
Мы остервенело поскидывали с себя последнюю одежду, и с упоением сцепились на кровати, забывая о времени в поцелуях. Мой обалденный парень… внимательный… чувствительный… и обожаемый.  
Я не понял и затрудняюсь вспомнить, как я оказался задницей на подушке, с задранными на его плечи ногами. Помню только, как он просил меня говорить. Что мне плохо, или хорошо. Чтобы я стонал в голос.  
А потом он влажно прикоснулся чем-то мягко-плотно-горячим ко мне там, между ног, в самом стыдном сокровенном месте….И я задохнулся от хлынувшего в мозг желания.  
\- Рен...скорее...дай мне...  
Я был не в состоянии внятно выражаться.  
Рен рухнул на меня и порывисто засосал в поцелуй. А наши тела сами нашли друг друга нужными местами. Его член скользил на смазке, но я был до того распален, что без труда поймал его в свой капкан мышц. Меня затрясло. Он во мне. Во мне!  
\- Рен!..  
\- Да. Я знаю.  
Он крепко вцепился в мои плечи, и без разгона начал вставлять мне в диком темпе. Я не выдержал и кончил, так хорошо, так незабываемо, что комната вся пошла темными кругами… тонус мышц скручивал меня как креветку, а Рен держал меня, будто санитар буйнопомешанного. И продолжал… Продолжал, вопреки моим крикам, и вою, и дерганью, и прочему неподобающему безобразию и бесстыдству.  
Ощущение наполненности охватывало меня. Все внимание сосредотачивалось на крепости, раздвигающей с бешеной скоростью мышцы моего анала. Я выл и просил ещё, и мой мальчик старался изо всех сил. С него капал пот, как в дождь. Его взгляд окутывал моё сознание в нежные объятия терпкого тумана, он пронзал меня и заставлял следовать за собой, и я не помнил, кто я, и ничего про себя не знал, кроме как то, что меня обожают, и меня стремятся уласкать и залюбить за то, что я такой обалденный.  
Красные щеки и пересохшие губы... Я корябал их ногтем в исступлении и орал «еще», чтобы он еще так делал своим телом…. чтобы затрахал меня до бессознания.  
Кажется, Рен вырос хорошим мальчиком. Потому что я перестал считать оргазмы где-то на пятом. Меня трясло и обволакивало в пирожок от слабости и кайфа. Всё вокруг было мокрым от спермы и пота. Во рту, на ресницах, в волосах. От его прикосновений меня вздергивало как током. Член невозможно было трогать, и, в то же время, нужно было. Потому что я кончал анально. А спереди меня не оставляла жажда физического контакта.  
Когда под утро мы наконец наелись друг друга, и я лежал плашмя на Рене, распластав конечности как побитая белка-летяга, он пытался отдышаться и зацеловывал меня, и спрашивал «ну как?!».  
На что я смог ответить только «Охуеть. Буду ещё» и тут же вырубился.  
После наших недолгих каникул у северного моря, мы решили вернуться и поселиться у меня. У Рентаро были неплохие связи, и даже с незаконченным институтом он мог неплохо зарабатывать. Я, конечно, похмурился для приличия. Нельзя же так коту под хвост свои старания бросать. За что получил уже серьезный тумак в затылок. Вырос на мою голову, хам.  
Рен только по приезду рассказал мне, что ему звонила его тетушка, еще когда мы были на Хоккайдо. Она беспокоилась, где он, и где я. Потому что меня, оказывается, клиенты искали. Сказала также, что поговорит с отцом, и что мы должны сказать ей, где мы есть, и вообще, где мы будем жить.  
Потому что уже всем ежам на свете понятно, что Рентаро Сайто и Тетсуя Амекава никогда в жизни не расстанутся, и не захотят даже в магазин порознь ходить.


End file.
